Little Winged One
by BayDear
Summary: One day Belldandy announces that she must bring her family to heaven. But her nine year old half human daughter doesn't take the news to well. But when she get's there she sees that there is much more to heaven then she thought. She gets new powers and a boy named Agni takes a liking to her. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy my new Oh My Goddess fanfic. Karina is an OC of mine. I have her stories and stuff written and posted i hope you look at them! Well please comment and follow! I don't own OMG**

* * *

Nine year old Karina Morisato looked at her mother with wide eyes. "We are going where?" She cried in the rapid language of the gods that her mother had taught her.

Belldandy sighed; she was tired of her daughter's constant complaining. She had not taken the news well when she was told that she was going to Norway for a console of the gods, and her mother being an important god she needed to go. And Belldandy was told to take her family.

"Karina, I am telling you for the last and final time. You have to go, it will be important for you to mingle and see other gods." Belldandy said annoyed.

"But Mom, I am telling you I don't need to. I have Ava and your sisters. Aren't they enough? And besides the last time I checked I was half human." Karina stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest.

"But I also recall that your other half is goddess and I will not let you skip out on this. And besides don't worry there will one other child your age. He is the son to one of the guardians but half human nonetheless."

"Mom, I don't want to meet him." Karina moaned in Japanese.

"Karina don't worry it will be fun and remember this is my first time going too. This is a big deal for a mere human such as me to come." Keiichi said as he pointed to himself.

"Oh, Kei I don't think you are some mere human." Belldandy smiled to her partner. Keiichi returned the smile.

"Okay Dad, whatever you say." She grumbled as she trudged off down the hall.

Belldandy sighed, "She never listens to me."

"Oh dear don't worry it is just a phase and trust me when she sees the gods she will be stuck to you like glue." Keiichi gave a chuckle as he kissed him wife on the lips and wrapped an arm around her.

Belldandy place an arm around Keiichi's neck and deepened the kiss. But then they were interrupted by the pitter-patter of the small steps. Belldandy broke the kiss and looked down and she saw her small six year old niece, Avalon.

Avalon's hair was long silver that reached her waist. Her eyes constantly changed colour but tended to stay blue. Avalon was half human, one quarter god, one quarter demon. She was the first ever of her kind. Even though she was a very young girl, she was so powerful.

Belldandy looked at Avalon with a smile. She looked so much like her mother, but yet so much like her human father. Whose identity was unknown.

Urd accidently conceived Avalon after a one night stand after a night of partying hard. And even though many would presume that Urd was a neglectful mother she was quite the opposite. Always doting on Ava, Ava always by her mother's side.

"Auntie Bell, will I be coming with you?" Her now purple eyes sparkled.

Belldandy broke away from Keiichi and kneeled down. "Yes of course sweetie. Your mom is coming and Skuld is coming also. Then you can play with Karina while you are there."

"Yay!" Ava cried throwing her small arms up.

Then from behind the corner Urd came up and snatched up her daughter and spun her around. Ava was giggling. Urd smiled and nodded to Belldandy and unspoken thank you then walked off.

* * *

The next day the whole Morisato family (Including Skuld, Urd and Ava) were leaving early in the morning. Rina who was still grumbling pulled out her suitcase into the car. She pulled up the hood to her gray fitted jacket and stepped into the car. She rested her arm on the car room, brushed back her black bangs and peered out the window with her blue eyes.

Urd and Avalon also got into the back seat. Urd made Rina climb into the back seat. Rina just scoffed and pushed her cousin out of the way and climbed into the back. "Hey Missy watch it." Urd called to her.

Rina gave an annoyed look to Urd. "What?"

"Stop with this attitude, just because you don't want to go doesn't mean that you need to take it out on your cousin. Now you may not know it but you are upsetting your mom so stop being a little girl and act your age." Urd said her yellow eyes cold.

Rina just rolled her eyes and pulled her hood over her eyes.

* * *

Finally they all arrived in Norway. Karina looked around as they exited the plane. Everyone around her looked much like her mom aside from the marks on her face. They all had fair skin, blond hair and blue eyes. Many people around her were speaking in Norwegian, then some in English.

Luckily Belldandy had taught Keiichi and Karina, Norwegian before they left on the trip. But much to Karina's distaste Norwegian was easy for her to pick up. Though she did speak with a slight Japanese accent.

Even though Karina was technically half Norwegian she felt intimidated. Karina looked much like a foreigner with her long silky black hair, small eyes and flat nose.

"Mom where are we going now?" She asked in Japanese.

Belldandy turned to Karina and answered in perfect Norwegian, "We are going to get our luggage then we are going to go to the hotel. And while we are here you may only speak Norwegian or god talk."

Karina grumbled and trailed behind her family as they proceeded on. Karina collected her bag at the luggage claim and stood waiting for Urd and Avalon. She didn't understand why they couldn't why they just transported here, even Rina's dad could even transport because he had divine traces on his soul.

But then Rina got her answer. "Belldandy is that you? Blimey you haven't aged a day." A male voice said as he laughed at his own joke. Everyone turned the voice; it was a red bearded man. He looked to be about Karina's mom age but you never really know. But then Karina noticed that he had a young boy who appeared to be the same age as Karina.

Rina felt power radiate from him, he defiantly was a god. When blue lay upon the man they went wide. "Thor is that you?" Belldandy asked in astoundment.

"Well who else would it be?" He said with a smile as he held out his arms for a hug. Belldandy ran into his arms and embraced him.

But poor Keiichi who had no idea what was going on because they were speaking god tongue but everyone else could understand what they were saying. "Ahem." Keiichi cleared his voice trying to get Bell's attention.

Belldandy pulled away from the embraced and introduced the two men. "Oh yes where are my manners? Sorry, Keiichi this is Thor. Me and him used to be an item years ago. Thor this is my husband."

As they were being introduced Keiichi felt a pang of jealousy well up in his chest as he shook hands with the muscular Thor. "Oh yeah I forgot this is my son Agni Canaan Fenris." Thor said as he gently pushed the boy in front of him. "Agni's mother was Indian and Middle eastern."

"Oh that is delightful. This is Karina, she is half Japanese." Belldandy ushered Rina to come and stand in front of her near Agni. Agni had light gold almost yellow eyes that darted down. He murmured a small hello.

Karina's blue eyes looked upon Agni. He had scruffy curly dark brown hair that had a sheen of red to it. He had copper tone coloured skin and brown freckles on his flat small nose. A brush of dirt painted his face ever so lightly. His clothes hung loosely on his body, they were dirty and ripped. He looked as if he got into a fight with someone. But one could never know.

"So Thor what are you doing here?" Belldandy asked as she faced him.

"Oh yes I forgot to tell you but I am here to guard you while you are in the human world. This is a part of my son's training." Thor said with a smile as he looked at Belldandy only.

"Oh well yes I think we must go to Asgard now."

"Yes you are right. Agni, take us there."

Agni gave a nod; he looked around and clapped his hands. Everything went silent, time had stopped. Then with a final clap of his hands that had appeared in the royal palace of the Almighty one.

"Ah finally, away from the human world I can finally wear my normal clothes. " Thor says. He snaps his fingers and he gains a new wardrobe, his traditional Viking wear.

Agni has changed his clothes also. He is now clad in a white loose cotton shirt and brown pants, his feet bare.

Karina turned to her mom who was now shimmering a white, glittering light. She had changed into her goddess uniform, a very delicate white and blue dress what was free flowing and exposed her legs and arms. Belldandy's limiter disappeared and was replaced with a new ear piece.

That reminded Karina of her own ear piece. Her limiter that she has had since she was a young infant. Her hand went up to her ear she felt the smooth celestial object beneath her fingers.

Lost in thought behind her Urd and Skuld both changed into their goddess uniform. Both girls had their own personal colour that identified them, Belldandy blue, Skuld maroon, Urd yellow. Urd's uniform was very revealing especially around the chest area. Even though Urd had a child she still looked very good but she was a goddess of course.

Keiichi looked at his wife with a smile. This changing of clothes was nothing special to him. He had witnessed many in his life time. Karina had also but seeing it in heaven was something different. Karina of course had been to heaven only a handful of times.

Now when she was old enough she really payed attention to the way her mother looked. She was beautiful. I can see my dad fell in love with her. Karina thought to herself.

Belldandy seemed to glow even more than she did on Earth in heaven. Karina felt a pang of jealously. She was a goddess why couldn't she glow like that? "Mom, do I have goddess clothes also?" She asked shyly.

Belldandy turned her attention from Keiichi to Karina. "Yes, of course sweetheart. But you just have to channel your powers. And if you can't then you can borrow some of my old ones."

"How do I though? Transform?" Karina asked getting a bit annoyed.

"Well, it's just something you do. Try to imagine your goddess clothes. They can be anything you want."

Karina nodded, closed her eyes and began to think of her goddess clothes. She imagined a red dress that would reach her knees and the sleeves would cut off at the shoulders. While Karina was focusing on what she would wear she began to glow. Her human clothes began to disappear and the dress that she imagines replaced them. Then something else began to happen. White wings began to arch from her back and stretched themselves out. As great as they looked, they weren't real looking. They had an opaque look to them.

Then when Karina opened her blue eyes the wings shattered like glass, but the shards were feathers. Glittering in the sunlight they slowly faded away. Everyone looked up in awe at the feathers. As they drifted down to the ground Avalon reached up for them but was disappointed to find she couldn't catch them.

A thick clapping sound was being made; everyone's head turned to find it was the Almighty one. Agni and Thor bowed down on one knee, head lowered. "Almighty one, I am so sorry I didn't realize that you were there. I was just about to bring Belldandy and her clan to you." Thor apologized.

"I was aware but I wanted to see my too granddaughters." He said with a serious tone.

Karina looked up at the Almighty one; he had a long gray beard. He wore a long white tunic, he looked like the story book gods, he looked pretty normal. Karina didn't know why everyone respected him so much.

Belldandy looked at him and bowed, "Hello my lord. I have brought my daughter and husband like you requested. My sisters also came along with Avalon."

"Thank you Belldandy."

Belldandy raised herself and stepped back with the silent Keiichi who starred in awe in the Almighty one. This was guy who allowed Belldandy and him to get married. Keiichi considered himself in debt to this man. Keiichi gave a silent bow of recognition.

"Raise you head Keiichi Morisato, it is ok you don't have to bow."

Keiichi nodded his head in thanks. "Thank you."

When the Almighty one looked at Karina, Karina looked square back at him. He had Belldandy's eyes which meant she had his eyes as well. "Karina Minako Morisato, my little half goddess. Come and give you grandfather a hug." He said as he raised his arms in a warm hug and engulfed Karina in it.

She just looked at him, she felt power envelope her. This was a very powerful man. Karina returned his hug, as she tightly hugged him.

"Oh Karina you are mightily powerful but I think you would be even more if we take off this seal." He said as he unclasped the chain from her helix and her earlobe. He clutched his hand around the seal and it disappeared.

Karina felt power surge thorough her, her muscles stronger. Her eye sight became more defined and precise. Now this was it was like to be a goddess. Karina felt so good without the seal. Like for nine years something has been holding her back and that was it. She had always been forbidden from taking the seal off but she never knew why.

As her powers began to settle the emblems on her head appeared, they looked identical to Belldandy's. They only appeared when Karina was in her full goddess mode. With no limiter she could destroy the Earth if she wanted.

"Now Belldandy, I trust that you will keep Karina's power under watch?" He asked Belldandy nodded.

Now he made his way over to Urd and Skuld. He enveloped them in a hug. It was no secret that he favoured them even though he was The Almighty one. "Oh my girls, I love you so." He said right in front of Belldandy.

"Now may I hold Avalon?" He asked reaching for the little girl.

Scared Ava began to pull away from him, her now yellow eyes flickering with fear. But as soon as he held her she calmed down and snuggled up to her. "Oh my sweetie you are precious." He said with a smile.

"My Urd she looks so much like you but so much like her father, Larc Mason."

"You could tell who her dad was?" Urd cried.

"Yes of course."

"Oh wow." Urd gasped now lightheaded.

"But she is beautiful. The most gorgeous thing in the universe, and believe me I have seen a lot of things."

Karina felt a pang of jealousy, he barley paid attention to her but here he comes fawning over Avalon.

Why does he even like her? She is just a quarter goddess, why I am half goddess and her other part is demon. Karina thought to herself.

Belldandy slightly looked down at her daughter whose aura was changing colours to a green colour- jealousy. Karina was jealous she realized. Belldandy gave a worried sigh unsure of what to say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the dely but I hope that you enjoy the story. Thanks Lace-chan for making me update. And Kay also.**

* * *

"Well we should go to our rooms." Belldandy said as she gave a slight bow to the Almighty one and ushered Rina and Keiichi away.

As they walked away Rina gave a small sigh. She still felt so bad. Of course she wouldn't say a thing though. Why would she get jealous of Ava?

As Belldandy lead the Morisato family over to the village many other gods and goddesses came to say hi to their long lost friend. They all were very interested in Karina but were all very polite.

"Hello, Karina I am Anaphase."

"Hello." Karina answered in god tongue.

The goddess gave her a small smile and turned back to Belldandy. Then after a short chat she left. Karina sighed again as they walked down the pathway. The cold floor under Karina's bare feet felt good.

"Mom, when will we get there?" Karina asked in Japanese.

"We will be at my old house soon."

They walked a little farther and there what greeted them was a small European styled house. It was small and quaint. "Belldandy, is this the place?" Keiichi asked him wife.

"Yes, this is it. This was my house before I met you."

Karina stared at the house. It looked very much like something her mother would own. "So mom will it be big enough for us?"

"Yes, of course. We are only a family of three." Belldandy said with a smile as she walked into the house. Karina was a little surprised that the door was unlocked but it was heaven. When Karina walked into the house she was surprised to find that her luggage was already brought to the house.

While Karina was off exploring Keiichi and Belldandy took a moment to be alone in Belldandy's room. Keiichi looked at the bed; it was a full size bed. It was made for only one person. He looked up and gave Belldandy a small look.

"The bed is a little small."

"Yeah, sorry about that, you don't mind sleeping in a tight squeeze do you? I can make it bigger if you want." Belldandy started to explain.

"Oh no you don't have to," Keiichi said with a small smile, "I like a tight squeeze." Belldandy saw the look on his face as she blushed a little. Keiichi wrapped his arms around Belldandy's waist and began to kiss her. Belldandy deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Keiichi. As the couple began to back up Belldandy feel onto the bed underneath Keiichi.

She began to entwine her fingers in Keiichi's dark hair. Keiichi did the same to Belldandy, then his hand worked its way down to Belldandy's thigh as he began to rub it and work his way underneath her dress. Before he got too far a small "Ahem" interrupted them. Keiichi and Belldandy both turned their heads to see their daughter giving an embarrassed look.

Keiichi who was slightly blushing got up off of Belldandy and helped his wife who was also slightly blushing.

"What are we going to do now?" Karina asked.

"I need to go to a meeting for the rest of the day so Daddy will be watching you and Ava." Belldandy said as she and Keiichi entwined hands.

Belldandy and her family walked out to the front of Belldandy's house and met up with her sisters. "Okay, well Urd, Skuld Keiichi will watch the kids we have to go now."

Skuld and Urd both nodded and said their goodbyes. "Okay, Avalon Uncle Keiichi will be watching you for a while. Be good Kay?" Urd asked.

Ava gave a smile and nodded and hugged her mother goodbye. Though she looked a little sad she did understand that her mom would be back.

Belldandy gave a look to her daughter, she wanted to say goodbye but scared that Rina would say something. Belldandy fondly stroked her daughter's hair and pulled her into a hug. "Bye mommy, be back soon." Karina said.

This caught Belldandy off guard but she returned the goodbye. Then Belldandy gave Keiichi a kiss then she and her sister's left to go to the meeting. The three of them watched as the three Norns left for the meeting.

Karina turned back to her father who held Avalon at his hip. Ava was looking a little sad as she watched her mother leave. "Aw, Ava don't be sad. Urd will be back." Karina said as her tickled her cousin.

Karina watched as her small cousin laughed. She was so cute, Rina wondered if she was ever that cute. Rina was jealous of her little cousin. Everyone paid so much attention to her, calling her cute and powerful. Rina hopped that something like that would pass, but it never did. Rina felt like her own mother liked Avalon better than her. That was why she was snappish towards her mother.

Keiichi took noticed to the look on Rina's face. "You know your mother loves you more than anything in the world kiddo."

Karina snapped her head up. "What do you mean? Like more than you?"

Keiichi laughed, "It's a different kind of love but maybe so, yes. Just ask her."

"Oh, no I can't."

"Why?"

"Well, I am afraid that she will lie to me for my own sake."

"Rin, she is a first-class Goddess she can't lie."

"Maybe she can."

"Rina, do you think if she lied would she marry me?" Keiichi asked with a slight chuckle as he referred to his shortness.

"I am not sure." Karina said simply.

* * *

After the meeting Belldandy came straight home and found her family playing a board game, well a goddess board game. Karina had to translate everything and it turned out that it was magic activated and Keiichi couldn't play so he just watched his niece and daughter play.

Karina was beating her little cousin. Avalon was quite angered by this. But when Belldandy came home her anger disappeared. "Auntie Bell!" She shrieked with delight.

"Rin, go ask her now."

"Ask me what," Questioned Belldandy.

"Oh, uh." Karina began to stutter.

"Bell how about you and Rin go into our room and I will take Ava."

Belldandy nodded and her and Rin went into Belldandy's room and closed the door. "What is wrong?" Belldandy asked concerned as she saw her daughter look close to tears.

"M-mom do you love me?" She cried as tears fell from her face.

"Karina! Of course I do. Where did you get that idea?" Belldandy embraced her daughter as she began to cry.

"Do you like Ava more? Because I see the way you look at her. You never treated me that way."

"Oh dear, Rina I love you more than anything in the world. Ava is a baby of course I would treat her like a baby. I just thought that you would want to be treated like an adult."

"But mommy, I'm a little girl."  
"Okay, Rina okay." Belldandy laughed as she held her daughter in her lap


	3. Truth of the Child

**Ok, I am back from my long break from this story! I hope that you like this chapter and it answers questions or leaves you with more. And I have another story that kinda goes on par with this called 'Avalon's Story' please read it. There will be some details that will be revealed from a different point of view. **

* * *

Their time in heaven passed quickly. Rina was introduced to many new godly things by her aunts and mom. Things that she would have never have thought existed. Foods for example it was foods that seemed like it could have never existed.

Foods such as, Nudler, Nudler was just a bowl of plain noodles that were seasoned with some type of spice only found in heaven. Foods in heaven were a treat to the inhabitants of heaven because they didn't require food to survive.

"Are you sure I can eat this," Rina scrunched up her nose as she took a whiff of the Nudler. The food didn't smell good, but once one ate it, it was quite a treat.

"Karina, just like it." Belldandy urged her as she held levitated the noodles towards her daughter's mouth. People who lived in heaven did not eat with utensils, since they would just use their magic instead.

Rina nervously opened her mouth as her mother guided the Nudler into her mouth. She chewed the food and found the taste explode in her mouth. It was an intense experience.

"Wow that is good." She breathed in surprise. Belldandy smiled and nodded as she gave a quick glance back to her husband who bounced Avalon in his lap. He nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, food here in heaven is very good, but the only problem is that it is somewhat of a drug to us gods."

"Why is that?" Karina asked in question.

"Well, because even we gods are not invincible to boredom and what not so to appease that lack of excitement that some, not all gods lack they eat the food from here. The food was designed to give a buzz of excitement. Though we do not become addicted like humans, gods show signs close to it."

Karina stopped and thought about what her mom had said. She never expected something like that to occur in heaven. She shook off the thought, "Daddy do you want a piece of the Nudler?" She asked good naturedly.

Just as she extended her arm outwards her father, Belldandy swiped the bowl from her hand. Keiichi stared at his wife as well her daughter did. "No, don't give that to him."

"Why?" Karina cried in disbelief.

"Because this is very concentrated magic it would be very harmful to your father."

"I'm- I'm sorry." Rina whispered.

"It's okay dear, just don't give offer any god food to your father, and you," she said as she turned around to face Keiichi. "What?"

"Don't eat any food from heaven, if you do your body will implode from the high intake of powerful magic."

"Yes, ok." Keiichi nodded.

* * *

Later That Night

"Bell what is wrong with you? You have been so high strung lately."

"I'm sorry Kei, I am just so stressed over the meetings and I am worried for Rina," Belldandy confessed as she sat down on her bed. Keiichi sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"What exactly is it that you're worried and stressed about," Keiichi said voice filled with concern. At that moment Belldandy realized that she had messed up, she wasn't suppose to say anything. This was meant to stay between her and the other gods until the time was right.

She looked at him shook her head. "Keiichi, I am sorry, but I cannot say."

Anger crossed Keiichi's face. "Why? If something involves my daughter as her father I have the right to know."

"I know I know, but I cannot say. It is for only a short time, dear." She pressed her hand to his chest. It pained her so much to see the fear and confusion cross her husband's face, but she could not tell him. She could not tell him that their daughter's life was in danger.

"No, I need to know now." Keiichi demanded, he took a hold of Belldandy's hand and squeezed it. Belldandy shook her head and tired to pull away from Keiichi, he did not let her go.

"Kei let me go you are hurting me."

Keiichi released her hand and stormed out of the room in a huff. He left Belldandy in tears. _Keiichi I am so sorry, but you could not handle the truth._

* * *

Bright light flooded Belldandy's vision as she stood in the middle of the god council. About a dozen gods surrounded her in a circle; the gods stared down at her. She could not see their faces, but she could tell that they were angry.

"Why did you tell him?" A male voice rang through the room.

"I didn't," Belldandy said, she looked up shielding the light from her eyes.

"Lies, we have sources that tell us that you told him," It was a female voice that sounded much like Urd's. It could have been her voice; she was on the council after all. The Norns were a part of the council, but in this case Belldandy was a case that they would be interrogating.

"He is a mere human. Did you really become so attached to him did you? Did you not forget your mission?"

Belldandy tightened her jaw; she did not forget her mission. "No, I didn't forget my mission, as you can tell I have done what you asked of me. I birthed a child, a powerful half human child at that."

"Yes we are well aware of that. That is what the problem is."

"I do not understand why we cannot just put a more powerful seal on her. You are the ones that decided that she didn't need the seal while she was up here. You did it without my permission. You endangered my daughter."

"Oh shut up, Verdandi." The male voice snapped as he called Belldandy by her true Norn name. "You should not be attached to the child. You have one mission and the success of the mission determines the survival to the world."

"Yes, I am aware of that crucial bit of information. I know that she is to be the savior of the world; I know that she and the other child are to one day mate and have the most powerful child in creation. You don't think that I don't know that?" Belldandy demanded tears dripped from her eyes as she screamed at the council.

"Yes, and we need the two of them now. They need to train and hone their powers; we can't naturally wait for their powers to mature at a human level. We have no choice, but to take their seals off and let the magic inside them flow freely." The god explained.

"But the magic is two concentrated and powerful for their human bodies. I can't keep feeding my daughter those high doses of magic. It will soon be too much and her body will start to break down."

"Thus breaking out their raw energy and releasing their true god forms. We have no other choice, the awakening is soon. The part demon child will awaken soon. That is when Hild will strike."

A voice that sounds like Urd's yelled, "But that is not until a few years. You can't make assumptions like that!"

"Norn of the past, calm yourself. That child may be yours, but put your personal feelings aside. That child will awaken and it is best if we keep her under close watch and keep her away from Hild."

"Why did you let me have the child then?" Urd demanded, the bright light heightened.

"In some shape or form you would have birthed that child, it is in the prophecy. We cannot stop the prophecy and no matter what whenever or not she is dead or alive she will awaken. We hoped that with her being half human it would water down her abilities to some extent, but that is not the case."

"But, why did you have to use innocent children? We could have used the valkyrie." Belldandy yelled as tears dripped from her eyes.

"It was in the prophecy and you were the one who fit the description the best and it just so happened that you became involved with a human. That was when we knew that it was you."

"Why can I not tell my husband? He is the father of this child, without him she would be nothing!" Belldandy screamed, she fell apart her hands covered her ears. She crumpled down to her knees and let it all out. It was out of character for her, but she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Verdandi, pick yourself, you are a first class goddess. Do not act disgraceful," The god scoffed with a tinge of anger.

"You and the Almighty one are to blame for this, go to hell!" Belldandy screamed through her tears. There was a hushed gasp among the gods. Belldandy directly insulted the Almighty one. Even if it was not to his face that was something a god let alone Belldandy did not do.

"You are nothing." The god sneered as the white light was cut off and Belldandy was left alone in the dark. Then shortly she lost consciousness.


End file.
